shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kadal Marzeus
Introduction "Croc Jaw" Kadal Marzeus is the captain of the Croc Jaw Pirates, a pirate that hails from the Grand Line. Appearance Marzeus is a very tall and towering man, who stands about 8 feet tall, with a muscular and toned body with tanned skin. He has short jet black hair that's smoothed out, with small bangs haning from the side and smoothed over his forhead in a triangle. He has blood red mencing looking eyes with black circles around them, as well as a large scar running down his right eye that ends at his chin. It seems he has razor sharp teeth and mostly has a large toothy smirk across his face, only frowning when displeased or in great rage. He wears a blue captain's jacket, which he removes when he's in battle. He also wears a light blue vest with pockets on each side, and a black sleeveless shirt underneath which is tight enough to show his abs. He wears long red pants with a gold streak on the sides of each pantleg and wears brown leather sandals. He has a large anchor strapped to his back which he uses as a weapon. Personality Marzeus is a very arrogent and boastful man who believes that his raw power cannot be matched by anyone. He can be very bruitsh, not afraid to put people in their place with his mighty strength. Though dispite his rather brutal behavior, he is also even tempered and isn't quick to anger. When he does get angry he does get reckless and destructive, destroying an breaking anything that gets in the way of his rage. Marzeus also is very greedy, as his main goal is to take over every island in the Grand Line and make them his terriories in hopes to completely control the Grand Line and eventually the New World. He has a rather violent outlook, thinking that only raw physical power is the way to get ahead, and believes that fighting and using voilence is the best way to solve all his problems. While his way of thinking doesn't make him seem like a smart man, he does have a fair amount of intellagence and will analyize the situation he's in before acting upon it. However he will forget to look at the situation before acting when he becomes too angry, which could lead to his down fall. In addition, dispite having a large crew at his disposol, he likes getting things done on his own, wanting no help from anyone. Marzeus is known for his sadisim, enjoying causing physical and emotional pain to others. He is usually seen with a large grin on his face and claims that he always has a huge uge to cause pain to someone. He also has a sarcasic additude, especially when told sad stories and will proceed to cry "crocodile tears" before making fun of it with a wide grin. Like many One Piece characters, Marzeus has his own unique laughter: "Crahahahahaha!" Abilities and Powers As the captain of the Croc Jaw Pirates, Marzeus has complete authority over his entire crew. Hand to Hand Combat While he mostly relies on using his large anchor for a weapon when he's in his human form, he does have some expertise in using unarmed combat, though consiting of basic punching and kicking. Physical Strength Marzeus possesses superhuman level physical strength as he is able to weild his anchor, which is just about as big as he is, as if it was as light as a feather. His great strength allows him to lift opponents up in the air with no trouble (though it can depend on their size) and throw them at a great distance. His strength is amplified even more with his Wani Wani no Mi ability. Agility Marzeus has a fair amount of speed, while it isn't superhuman level, he can run very fast. Due to the large anchor he uses, he is weighted down, and his speed is reduced a small amount. His speed is increased when in his crocodile hybrid form, though only in short distances at a time before needing to take a breather. Endurance Marzeus has a great amount of endurance, able to take a good beating before actually falling. He is also resiliant to pain and ignores injuries when fighting. Even after getting a broken arm, he'll continue to fight. Weapons Marzeus' main weapon is his anchor, which is very large in size. He enjoys bashing his opponents with it, striking his opponents with the hooks of the anchor likea gulitine, and impaling them with the sharp ends of the hooks. Though in very rare times, Marzeus has used a flintlock gun, but doesn't have great mastery over it. Devil Fruit Wani Wani no Mi This Zoan Devil Fruit allows Marzeus to transform into a hybrind crocodile or a fully transfromed crocodile. Because it is a Carnivorous Zoan, it suits him very well in combat in his hybrid form, giving him a great increase in his size and a great bloodthirst. His already superhuman strength is greatly enhanced from the crocodile's great amount of muscle. His speed is also enhanced to a great degree, though he can only dash for short bursts of speed before needing to rest. Marzeus also gains a very thick hide of scales that act as natural armor, able to bounce off most weapons without getting harmed (though there are some weapons that could break through it). His most vunrable area is his under belly and chest, as it's the area not covered in scales. He also has small sharp ridges on his back that can pierce skin if someone attempts to strike him with hand to hand combat. A more famous ability he gains is very powerful jaw mucles, as a crocodile has the greatest jaw strength known to date. With his jaws, he can crush almost anything from trees, rock, and some weaker metals witha great jaw strength of 30,000 kPa. In addition to his jaws, another noticable power he gains his his large tail which he can send even some of the biggest opponents flying when he tail whips them. Since his tail as sharp ridges going down it, it can also be used to cut flesh like a blade. Lastly, his strongest ability in this hybrid Zoan state is his "Spin of Death" which he can spin his body rapidly like a drill and ram himself into his opponent, causing a devistating amount of damage. Attacks: '''Croco Dart: '''In his hybrid form, Marzeus get son all fours and runs at his opponent in a great burst of speed, ramming them with his head. '''Leather Whip: '''In hybrid form, Marzeus whips his tail at his opponent with enough stength that can send them flying back a great distance. '''Razor Leather: '''In hybrid form, Marzeus uses the sharp ridges on his tail to cut his opponents, being as sharp as a blade. Hell Crunch: In hybrid form, he uses his powerful jaws to clamp and crush his opponents or any weapons they swing at him. It comes in three levels: 10,000 kPa, 20,000 kPa, and his most devistating 30,000 kPa. '''Spin of Death: '''Marzeus' strongest attack, in his hybrid form he jumps in the air and spins his body rapidly like a drill before shooting himself like a torpedo, slamming his spinning body into his opponent. Relationships Crew While he doesn't seem ruthless to his crew, he seems to care very little for the lesser ranked members of his crew. He does think highly of his officers and does express anger if they're defeated. It seems he has a more friendlier relationship with his top officer. History Coming soon... Character Design Basically thought him up at the top of my head. Major Battles None yet. Quotes "You see this? You see this raw power!? That's the power you need in order to become a great pirate!" "Only with raw power and strengh can you defeat your enemies!" "Oh, what a touching story, I'm brought to tears... not! Who gives a crap about that!?" Trivia None yet. Related Articles Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Lesserdemon Category:Antagonists